


Their own little world

by Julibellule



Series: So bloody windy [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Electrocution, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implicit sexuality, Injury, London, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Regeneration, Suffering, Swearing, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: During their first Torchwood mission, the Doctor discovers that Rose hid a big secret from him
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: So bloody windy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679401
Kudos: 13





	1. So bloody windy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342581?view_full_work=true) or [Wake up call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406270?view_full_work=true) could be considered a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose are thrown in the thick of the action as soon as they arrive in London**

"Rose! Rose!!" Donna yelled, holding her hair down as best she could against the raging wind. Canary Warf being one of the tallest building in London, the gusts were a lot stronger and it made the landing of the zeppelin pretty hard to manoeuvre. They managed to arrive none the less. Rose took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to her.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, there is a Donna in this universe too," Rose told him as loud as she could. The wind was blowing her hair in every direction and for one reason or another the Doctor thought it made her incredibly sexy and he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. "She is actually Pete's assistant." She continued. "I would've told you on the zeppelin if I knew she was the one who would come and welcome us. 'm sorry, I really thought my dad would be here."

Rose walked to Donna, never letting the Doctor's hand go. She was afraid he'd just fly away in all this wind. "Donna," She hugged and kissed her on both her cheeks, "Where is he? Where is my father?" She asked her right before her mother joined them.

"Pete couldn't be here." Donna talked loudly so both Rose and Jackie could understand her answer. "He's held up in his office. Let me brief you." She pointed to the roof's exit door for them to follow. When they were all safe behind the door, they could still hear the wind haul outside.

"Why is it so bloody windy?" Jackie tried to brush her hair back in a poney tail. They started down the narrow steps to the highest floor.

"A ship crashed 5 minutes ago," Donna answered, "right outside London. Completely crushing M4. The blast area is more than 5 miles wide. For unknown reasons, the wind's been blowing ever since. Pete is putting up a team to get to the crash site and he wants both of you on it."

"What?" Jackie intervenes. "There is no way I am letting this happened, they just got back here."

When they arrived on the highest floor of the building, Donna pushed on the lift's call button and turned to Jackie. "You'll have to talk to Pete about that, mam."

"Don't mam me, young lady." Jackie was flashing purple with anger, "Pete isn't in charge of those two anymore. As much as I love him, he doesn't get to decide for my daughter and her future husband's fate." She flashed a menacing glare at the Doctor when he snickered at her choice of word.

"Mom, this looks serious and the Doctor could actually help."

"Then he'll help from here. Bring us to Pete and he could stay by his side and give his advice as the team progress on the field." Jackie was adamant. Those days seeing her daughter injured on the field, never knowing if she'll come back or not were over. Rose finally got her Doctor back, now they could settle and leave the dirty work to the others. Pete should do the same if she had a say in it.

When they got in the elevator, Rose turn to the Doctor, took her rightful place in his arms and held him tight. "It's up to you. What kind of life would you like to have?"


	2. Let's save the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose brave the winds of their first Torchwood mission**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Rose), Injury (Rose), Broken Ribs (Rose)_

The Doctor and Rose were right in the middle of the action while the rest of their Torchwood team were held as back up, ready to follow if they needed help. As they braved the winds together, Rose had a thought for Mickey and all those aliens and crazy things they dealt with. She looked at the Doctor, in his black required field suit, face hidden behind an oxygen mask, and smiled.

She was so happy he was here with her now, living the Torchwood life, another incredible adventure. The winds were blowing so hard around them they had trouble keeping straight. The Doctor reached for Rose and she grabbed his hand. He held her tight. They would never let each other go, never again. One foot after the other, they continued their progress, breathing loudly in their mask to help them cope with the efforts their body were putting in.

The Doctor tweaked their steel boots to keep them from flying off the ground but it made the job of lifting their feet a lot more difficult then it ought to be. "It's some kind of protection shield, a safeguard." He told her loudly through the intercom in their headset. "When the ship crashes, it wards off any invaders. The crew is probably dead or so weak they can't close it." She looked at him with sad eyes. She loved meeting new species. Especially when the Doctor was by her side. Her heart went out to the people in the ship who didn't survive the crash. "We have to get inside," he continued, pulling her body closer to his. "Switch this wind off. There might be some survivors. We could still help some of them, Rose."

She was amazed at how well he knew her. How he could read right through her, knowing exactly what she needed to hear. God she loved him. The winds were getting stronger as they moved on. Rose put her hand in front of her and couldn't even see it with all the dust flying around. At one moment, she slipped out of the Doctor's hold but he caught her arm at the same time a piece of metal, the size of a cat, hit her middle.

"Rose!!!" She fell back, landing hard on her stomach and grabbing at the earth to hold herself still. "Rose! Rose are you alright." he slumped down next to her. She was trying hard to find her breathing and got back on her hands and knees.

"'M ok." She stumbled, getting back up seemed out of the question. "Ouf, that'll leave a nasty bruise."

The Doctor helped her up and they continue crawling. "We have to get to the ship fast before some other debris hit us. Come on Rose almost there." She heard him in her headset. It took a few more efforts, but her hand finally touched something hard. It was the cold metal of the hull of the ship. "We must find a door." The Doctor stated the obvious, never letting go of her, and they follow the metal wall with their hands and body.

They didn't find a door, they found an open whole in the hull. The ship seemed to be cut in half. They were finally protected from the wind when they got inside. Everything was charred, there was no survivor. The Doctor looked as disconcerted as Rose. He went to take his mask off but Rose stopped him. "Doctor, no. There could be gas emanations or something.. you're not a Time Lord anymore."

Rose flinched as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Rose. You are hurt. Let me see." She took a deep breath and it did, indeed, hurt. She knew that feeling. It wasn't the first time she had a broken rib.

"'M ok, for now. Let's find what we came here for first, yeah?" The bridge wasn't far, they found it after a few minutes of walking through the debris. The Doctor advanced toward the pilot chair, followed closely by Rose. His hand slid across the console exploring one lever and button after the other.

"It's this one." He said, pointing at a big purple button.

"It had to be mauve?" She laughed and then wince.

"It's the last resort button." He smiled giddily, then took Rose in his arms.

"Aah.. hurts!" She cried out and he frowned.

"I love you." She could hear the concern in his voice as well as the happiness that came with resolving the problem at hand. "I want to kiss you so bad right now." They looked at each other. He had his 'I am dork in love' smile and she really wished she could kiss it off his face.

"Later," she answered. "Let's have our 'we saved the world' shag after this is all done."

"No arguing here." He laughed.


	3. Agent Tyler is down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **Rose gets electrocuted and the Doctor is losing her**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo &Jake), Electrocution (Rose), Character's Death (Rose), Grieving (Tentoo)_

When Rose laid her finger on the purple button and pushed on it, giving her Doctor a saucy grin, the whole ship shook as the wind outside started to fade. The Doctor laughed, his single heart submerged with the joy of another job well done. A job well done, accompanied by his Rose, how could he get this lucky? How could the universe finally gift him with the ending he deserved?

He could almost cry for how happy he was. But Rose didn't have time to take her hand away from the console that a loud explosion was heard outside the ship, cutting his laugh short. This was not suppose to happen. Before he could react, a purple current of electricity stroke Rose right in the chest and it seemed as though time paused for a few seconds, holding her body in the air before she fell limply on the ground.

The Doctor stood still, his brain taking a few moments to process, to wait for her to get up, to tell him it was just a 'welcome to Pete's World's' joke. But she didn't move. "Shit!" He ran to her. "Rose, Rose wake up!" Her body was stiff from the shock but there was still a faint pulse when he checked on her. He went to take her mask off but then stopped, remembering her advice about leaking gas throughout the ship.

She was so brilliant. She was always taking care of him.. his Rose. She completed him, he couldn't lose her. "Agent Tyler." he heard Pete's voice crackle through the com of his headset, hearing her father's voice calling her name made the Doctor's heart cry out. "Rose, the com his back on. Good job on stopping the wind. It worked. Status report?" A sob came out of the Doctor's lungs, she wasn't waking up.

He needed to do something, he needed to save her. He would always save her. He would always get her back. He couldn't do otherwise. He couldn't live without her. He started pumping on her chest. "'M so sorry." He said remembering her injury, knowing full well she had a broken rib, knowing she was the bravest creature he had ever had the chance to meet. "Please, Rose, please stay with me."

"Agent Tyler, do you copy?" He could hear a certain panic in Pete's voice.

 _No. No she does not!_ The Doctor thought to himself. "Rose, please answer me. Please come back to me. I can't.. I can't!" He continued his massage, hoping to counter the effects the electric current had on heart. Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't see. He took off his mask, to wipe the tears away. "I can't lose you! I can't. I can't save you." He was thinking of the last time she died, on satellite five, surrounded by Dalek dust, he gave her one of his lives so she could live. He couldn't do that anymore, he didn't have any lives left to spare. "I can't save you!" He sobbed. He didn't have his sonic, if only he had his sonic. She'd be fine in an instant with his sonic. "I can't.." he felt so powerless.

"Agent Tyler!" That was Jake's voice. "Shit, Agent Tyler is down." Jake ran to Rose and the Doctor stepped back, letting go of her, letting go of hope and love and life all together. "I repeat, Agent Tyler is down." The Doctor couldn't register. He was caught in a haze, caught in a painful whirlwind of emotions and thoughts he couldn't process. As he watched Jake continue CPR on the inanimate body of his Rose.


	4. Their own little world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **Rose hid a big secret from her Doctors**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Characters Death (Rose), Regeneration (Rose), Implicit Sexuality (Rose &Tentoo)_

The Doctor couldn’t register what was happening around him. The only thing he knew was that Rose was not well, not well at all. Rose might be dead. No. Rose couldn’t be dead. Not under his watch. He was about to get up and help Jake out when more men dressed in the Torchwood required uniform rushed in and shoved him and Jake aside. He hated them.

He hated Torchwood and everything they represented. Why was Torchwood always there when his world was falling apart? Why was Torchwood always the reason him and Rose got separated? He watched as they pulled her on a gurney, divested her of her boots and jacket and belt and shirt. He couldn’t take his eyes off her livid face and his heart wanted to scream when they took her mask off and he saw the burns on her face and her pale blue lips.

He jumped when Jake laid a hand on his shoulder. “There is still a pulse, Doctor. They can still revive her.” He jumped again when the defibrillator gave a jolt. This was not a sight he could bare to see. He closed his eyes as another shock made her body convulse. “They are the best men you can get.” Jake continued and the Doctor set his jaw. This was not what he needed to hear. “And they are ordered to leave as soon as she flat-lines.”

The Doctor frowned. Why would they have to leave? He was grateful for the thought. Nobody should be here to see his wrath if he ever got to lose Rose, but the Doctor still find the order to be a bit weird. He was pulled out of his thoughts the moment he noticed the silence in the room. The atmosphere was mournful. One of the man turned to him and shook his head.

“’M sorry.” He said solemnly. They all took their gears and left. All except Jake.

“What?!” He couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t be dead. What was happening?

“It’s ok, Doctor.” Jake answered him. “They don’t know your secret. Only Pete, Mickey, and me were present last time it happened. We intend to keep it that way.” The Doctor was already by Rose’s side, holding her stiff cold hand, tears streaming down his face. She really was dead.

“What?!” He repeated as sobs shook his body.

“Should you really be touching her?” Jake asked him.

“What do you mean, should I be touching her? She is dead, we are not gonna leave her here?” That’s when he felt it, her skin getting warmer, her skin getting so hot it burned him. And when he let go of her he saw the veins in her hand glow with golden hues. “That’s.. no.. that’s not possible.” He took a few step back as Rose’s whole body exploded into golden flames.

“Didn’t you know?” Jake asked him, surprised by his reaction. “Rose can’t die.”

*

It was morning when Rose woke up. The Doctor was laying beside her, wearing only his pants and it made her smile. She couldn’t help but to slither over him and kiss him awake. He opened up to her immediately. Tongue avidly calling her in for more, as he tangled a hand in her hair, rocking his body against hers, hot and wanting more. "Rose." He mumbled as he woke up for her. And then he sat straight and grabbed her joyfully smiling face. "Rose, you are awake."

"Yes, I am." She laughed. He rolled them over and held her so tight she laughed even louder. "Stop, I can't breathe, you're smushing me to death."

"Please don't joke about that." The Doctor held her even tighter and hid his face as far as he could in her neck and Rose wasn't sure she understood. "I love you so, so much and we are never working for Torchwood ever again."

"What? Why?" Rose lost her smile. It wasn't because of what he had just said, she didn't care whether they decided to work for Torchwood or not now that he was back, but the mention of it felt like a bucket of ice had just spilled over her head and she started to shake. Something was wrong. She realized she couldn't remember the last hours.. the last day?? How long was she missing? What happened after they got out of that zeppelin?

"Rose.." The Doctor was very serious. He let go of her to look into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't die. On the beach. You should've told us." Rose shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember, but she knew something horrible had happened to them. How did he know she could regenerate. She only remembered their ride on the zeppelin and then.. landing in Torchwood.. "Why did you choose me?!"

He was angry. She could hear the frustration in his voice. The impatience. He needed to know why she chose the mortal Doctor when she could've run and follow the one that fitted her lifespan. "Because you chose me back!"

He shook his head. "Rose, you can't die. Do you even understand what this means for the future you just chose?"

"I do." She interrupted him. "And I am not like you, Doctor. I don't leave people or push them away or abandon them because they don't fit my lifespan." Her words were filled with rage. He was doing the exact same thing his counterpart did on that beach. Now that she would be the one outliving him, he didn't want her anymore.

"Yeah well, wait a few century and try and tell me the same thing then." He almost murmured but then he said a bit louder to bring his point home. "Oh no, I won't be there in a few century for you to tell me."

It was her turn to have her heart broken by his words. "I don't know how I would survive losing you." Her voice broke when she admitted her defeat and he cradled her cheek.

"You'll manage. We all do. It will change you forever, but you'll manage." She still didn't feel like that. Rose still believed in impossibles, still trusted that as long as you followed your heart’s calling, the universe would bring you what you need to walk your own path. "Do you even grow old?" He asked as his throat constricted. "We were suppose to grow old together."

"I'm sorry. I don't know. 'M sorry."

He shook his head and tears filled his eyes. "You need to go back to him. You can't stay here with me.." His tears were contagious as they fell down Rose's cheek as well. Was he abandoning her too?

"I love you." She held his face. "I love you now. That's all that matters. Please don't leave me." They were both crying now and he fell in her arms holding her so tight as if he'd never let her go.

"Oh Rose, never. Never. Whatever happens. I’ll grow old and you, you do whatever you want. But I’ll never leave you." Their kiss was desperate now. He had lost and found her again and again so often that he thought nothing could haul them apart anymore. Their tears mixed together with their tongue and they found their laughter again as she pulled the covers over them.

Building their own little world as they will build their own little life. The Doctor and Rose. "Please make love to me." She pleaded in whispers and he bit on her lower lip as he couldn't do anything else than oblige. They both cried out when he slid inside her. He whimpered and bit her neck. He will never get enough of this. Never get enough of Rose.

"I’ll never leave you." They chanted again and again. His forehead against hers when he came with one, two, three little shouts. She kisses him. They stayed together for a long long time. Never leaving each other’s side. Building their own little world, their own little life.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
